


What once was hated now loved

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Francis Grating & Bonkers [1]
Category: Bonkers (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Pre-Slash, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: A face from the past comes back into Bonkers life, what's worse shes dating the Sarge. The Toon struggles with his past, bringing Miranda and Grating with him.Sargent Francis Grating always found the Toon Bobcat annoying, but now he fights to protect the Toon.Leaving unknown feelings to take over both of them.
Relationships: Francis Q Grating/Bonkers
Series: Francis Grating & Bonkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048825





	What once was hated now loved

As much as Bonkers was a Toon he was also a Bobcat, a cat 

He liked to pride himself that he didn't give in to his animal instincts often, And for the most part it worked. He didn't act like a normal cat because he wasn't he was a Toon and he could talk.

But the moment at Sargents girlfriend came into the office all of Bonkers instincts were to hiss, Something about this woman did not go right for the Toon. She seemed all kinds of wrong.

Of course the Sargeant was so in love, so infatuIated with his new partner, that even though he had been trained to be cautious, that all went out the window.

Hysted at Miranda side forcing himself to ignore the instincts that have been pushed into him for years. When the woman turned away from the love struck officer the two eyes met. There was a smirk on her face, something that the Miranda and the sarge didn't see but all boy did Bonkers.

Kissing her new boyfriend good bye the woman walked out of the office but not before throwing the tune and arrogant look.

The normally happy Toon gritted his teeth in anger but he struggled to regain his composure as the Sarge began to talk about him and Mirandas next case.

His mind kept going to the women the Sarge now called girlfriend.

"Bonkers!!".

The Toon snapped out of his thoughts at the irrited tone of the Sarge, he blinked a few times looking sheepish as his boss glsred at him before giving a sigh.

"Miranda would you give us a sec? Bobcat and I need to have a word".

"Of course Sarge". Miranda gaze her partner a worried look before leaving the office shutting the door behind her.

"Bobcat sit". Sarge stated straighting his files on rhe table before taking a seat at his desk. "Bonkers"  
He folded his hands leaning on the desk. "I don't usually care about your antics". Sage ran a hand down his face. "I can't believe I am asking this  
But is everything ok? I have known you close to 6 months now. And your acting weird even for you".

A look of surprise crossed the Toons face before his lips twitched slightly. Which didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Im fine sir just going through some stuff. I promise I will pay attention more".

"Thats not…". Sarge sighed shoulders slumping. "Look why dont you take the rest of the day off? You look like you could use the extra rest".

A look of relief crossed the Toons face almost looking less tired.

"Thank you Sarge. I'll do that". Standing the Toon went towards the door.

"Bonkers!!".

Bonkers turned quickly at the intensity of the Sarge's tone. 

The Sarge stood at his desk hands bracing him up gaze intense at the Toon.

"If your ever in trouble don't hesitate to tell me".


End file.
